With advances in integrated circuit, microprocessor, networking and communication technologies, an increasing number of devices, in particular, digital computing devices, are being networked together. Devices are often first coupled to a local area network, such as an Ethernet based office/home network. In turn, the local area networks are interconnected together through wide area networks, such as SONET networks, ATM networks, Frame Relays, and the like. Of particular importance is the TCP/IP based global inter-network, the Internet. Historically, data communication protocols specified the requirements of local/regional area networks, whereas telecommunication protocols specified the requirements of the regional/wide area networks. The rapid growth of the Internet has fueled a convergence of data communication (datacom) and telecommunication (telecom) protocols and requirements. It is increasingly important that data traffic be carried efficiently across local, regional, as well as wide area networks.
Because of this trend of increased connectivity, an increasing number of applications that are network dependent are being deployed. Examples of these network dependent applications include but are not limited to, the World Wide Web, email, Internet based telephony, and various types of e-commerce and enterprise applications. The success of many content/service providers as well as commerce sites depend on high-speed delivery of a large volume of data across wide areas. As a result, high-speed data trafficking devices, such as high-speed optical, or optical-electro routers, switches and so forth, are needed.
Unfortunately, because of the multiplicity of protocols, including datacom and telecom protocols, that may be employed to traffic data in the various types of networks, designers and developers of networking components and equipments, such as line cards, routers and switchers, have to wrestle with a multitude of prior art protocol processors. Each of these protocol processors is typically dedicated to the support of either local/regional or regional/wide area protocols, in their design of these components/equipments. This burden is costly, and slows down the advancement of high-speed networks.
U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 09/860,207 and 09/861,002, both filed on May 18, 2001, entitled “A MULTI-PROTOCOL NETWORKING PROCESSOR WITH DATA TRAFFIC SUPPORT SPANNING LOCAL, REGIONAL AND WIDE AREA”, and “AN OPTICAL NETWORKING MODULE INCLUDING PROTOCOL PROCESSING AND UNIFIED SOFTWARE CONTROL” respectively, disclosed a novel highly flexible multi-protocol network processor capable of supporting high-speed data traffic in local, regional, and wide area networks, and a multi-protocol optical networking module that can be constructed from such a multi-protocol network processor. Resultantly, sophisticated optical-electrical networking apparatuses such as optical-electrical routers and switches may be built more efficiently with multiple ones of the disclosed multi-protocol optical networking module (each having its own multi-protocol network processor).
In turn, the task for developing networking applications for such sophisticated optical-electrical networking apparatus with multiple ones of the disclosed multi-protocol optical networking module (each having its own multi-protocol network processor) have become much more difficult. Accordingly, a software architecture, including methods, that reduces the complexity and improves the ease for developing networking applications for such complex networking apparatuses with multiple ones of the disclosed multi-protocol optical networking module (each having its own integrated multi-protocol network processor) is desired.